The goals of the Virology Core are to enhance the research capacity of the UNC CFAR research community by providing access to state-of-the-art tools for diagnosis and monitoring HIV+ patients in clinical trials, and providing leadership to promote HIV/AIDS research in this area through collaboration, training, and mentoring. The specific aims are to 1) provide quality viral assays and services, 2) provide training and mentorship to the domestic and international CFAR community and build capacity at international sites, 3) provide leadership through activities locally, nationally, and internationally, 4) support NIH networks and CFAR-CFAR collaborations by participating in CHAVI, HPTN, IMPAACT, and ACTG, 5) support new CFAR initiatives through collaborations with UNC CFAR members, and 6) engage in evaluation and strategic planning, using input from user surveys, an Internal Advisory Board, and the CFAR External Advisory Board. Through these activities, the Virology Core will continue to provide key infrastructure support for the HIV/AIDS research activity of the CFAR membership. These activities will have a significant impact on the future of the epidemic by providing HIV, HCV, and HPV viral assays, including ultra-low copy number and POC assays, training and mentoring new US and international scientists, and providing leadership locally, nationally, and globally.